The Android that Could Not Feel
by KTwilight
Summary: When an extremely young Ensign is assigned to the Enterprise, how will Data interact with a kindred soul?
1. Chapter 1

I ran away to join Star Fleet at the age of 16. My mother never approved of my interest in space, and my father left when I was a young girl. My mother told me he had been murdered by a local group of Klingons, but I never really believed her. Klingons were rare in our area of the galaxy. My mother was obsessed with making me a valuable bride. She thought someone overly educated and fascinated with the stars wasn't valuable. When I was 10 she began to steal my books about space and burn them, so I had to hide my books places she wouldn't find them. At 12 she attempted to have me removed from my advanced physics class, telling my teacher I would have no need for physics formulas in the future. Luckily my physics teacher taught me in secret, having me placed in a homemaking class on paper, while teaching me physics instead.

On the night of my sixteenth birthday, I snuck out of my bedroom window bringing with me only a few essentials: some clothes, my book on dilithium crystals, my book of Sherlock Holmes mysteries, and a locket my father gave to me before he left all those years ago. I had been saving up money I had earned by caring for children of local families, so I had just enough to purchase passage on a supply freighter headed to the nearest star base.

Once there I begged a Star Fleet officer to let me join the academy. Initially he refused, but after nearly a week of my constant badgering, he gave me part of an entrance exam; the portion on astrophysics and engineering. To his astonishment, I passed with one of the highest scores ever seen in Star Fleet history. I was told only one person had ever beat my score. Without being given any more entrance exams, I was accepted.

I proceeded rapidly through the program, exceeding everyone's expectations. What usually takes a student four years to complete, I did in three. At the age of 19 I graduated from the academy and was promoted to Ensign. I remember looking down at my assignment slip with awe.

Koranna Martin

Assignment: USS Enterprise

The Enterprise? I was shocked. Only the best are chosen to serve on the Enterprise. I was very flattered. However, when I thought about it, I wasn't too surprised. I was an engineering student, with a specialty in dilithium crystals. The Enterprise extensively used dilithium crystals and had a history of coming up with creative uses for them. I was being sent to understand these ideas, and to create more applications for dilithium crystals in other technologies.

I remember being nervous the day I was beamed up to the Enterprise. The butterflies in my stomach would not quit, though my stomach had already voided itself of my breakfast and lunch. I stood shaking on the launch pad, barely able to spit out the word "Engage".

Once on the ship, I was greeted by several people. It was quite an eclectic group. There was a tall bearded man, his blue eyes sparkling with playfulness and kindness with a posture that said all business. There was a beautiful woman standing next to him, her curls cascading down her back. Though she looked human, there was an unhuman quality to her. I couldn't quite put my finger on what species she was however. Next to them was a man with a visor instead of eyes. I knew who he was. Lieutenant Geordi LaForge. I had read about him in some of my books. The last person puzzled me most of all. He had piercing gold eyes and his skin had a light gold sheen to it. His black hair was slicked back and he was staring at me. I almost felt probed by his gaze.

"Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise Ensign Martin," the bearded man greeted, smiling at me in a way that had me returning his smile, before I realized it.

"Thank you Commander" I replied, making note of the three pips that stood on his collar. "I am most glad to be here."

I nearly tripped stepping off the transporter, my nerves causing my legs to be unsteady. Before I could even reach the ground, the man with the gold eyes steadied me, helping me down. I couldn't figure out how he reached me in time to stop me from falling.

"Oh, um, I…" I stuttered, staring in to his eyes. The gold pierced deeply in to my own, making me feel foolish. I blushed, breaking eye contact. "Thank you Lieutenant Commander."

"My name is Data." He replied as he helped steady me on my feet.

"Your eyes are… most unusual." I remarked. "I have never seen a species with that color before."

"I am an android." He responded.

"You are Noonyan Soong's android?" I exclaimed, my nerves dissipating some.

"Indeed" He replied, giving me a small smile.

"You are much more… human… than I would have imagined." I mused, getting lost in his face again. A small smile danced on the corners of his lips.

"Ensign" The commander's voice pulled me away from the intriguing creature.

"I… I apologize sir. My nerves are getting the best of me. Serving here has been a dream of mine for most of my life." I blushed even redder than I already was.

"It is alright to feel nervous" The beautiful woman stated. "It's quite natural. Though I could feel your nervousness all the way from the planet."

"Betazoid." I remarked. She looked startled. "I… apologize. Again. I had been trying to figure out which species you reminded me of, but I couldn't remember."

"I am only half betazoid." She clarified. "I am Deanna Troi, the ship's counselor."

"It's very nice to meet you" I responded, bowing my head in embarrassment.

"My name is Commander Ryker" The bearded man stated. "First officer here on the Enterprise. And this," he gestured to the man wearing the visor next to him "is…"

"Lieutenant Geordi LaForge." I responded before he could finish. "I am extremely excited to meet you. I have read all your current theories on the uses of dilithium crystals."

"I also have heard a lot about you Ensign Martin. I look forward to working with you." His praise glowed in my chest, causing my nerves to fade even more.

"I apologize." I said to the whole group. "I am usually not this clumsy, or speak out of turn. I will do better when on duty."

"Nothing to apologize for." Commander Ryker said with a smile. "We understand that you are eager. It is an honor to be chosen for duty on the Enterprise."

"Yes sir it is" I replied.

"You were just what we were looking for too. I hand selected you out of all the other transfer requests. You had the expertise I wanted." Lieutenant LaForge stated.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I hope to be of use to you in engineering."

"Would you like to be shown your quarters?" Data asked, snapping my attention back to him.

"That would be lovely." I smiled. "Though I didn't bring much with me."

"If you require anything we can create it from the replicator" he responded.

"I need you on the bridge Number One" A voice echoed out of Commander Ryker's communicator.

Tapping it he replied "On my way. Data, would you see to her accommodations?"

"Yes sir" Data affirmed as Ryker strode out of the transporter room. "Follow me please" he requested, and I scampered off after him. As I followed him, I observed his actions. He walked with what I could only describe as a slight swagger in his step, though he seemed not to notice it. His shoulders were very broad. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't have thought he was a machine at all. After moment we reached the turbolift.

"Deck 13, please" Data stated.

"Lieutenant Commander?" I asked. "Can I ask a question?"

He looked at me confused. "You just did."

"Can I ask another after this one?" I asked, chuckling to myself about how literally he took things.

"Yes, of course" He replied, not looking at me.

"Did you know Dr. Soong?"

"No, I did not know my father. I was only activated after the entire community he was a part of was destroyed by a crystalline entity. Though knowing him might unravel some of the mysteries about my existence."

"What mysteries?"

"Such as, why do I not feel emotions?"

"You can't feel anything?" I asked.

"No." he said, meeting my gaze. "Nothing. Human emotions are something I have gone through great effort to understand, but often they elude me."

"I'm sorry" I said. He looked confused for a moment.

"Why? This is not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I can't empathize."

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

The turbolift opened, revealing a hall with rooms.

"Here are your quarters." He stated, gesturing to the nearest room.

"Thanks. Do I need to tip you?" I grinned.

"Tip me?" He asked confused.

"It's an ancient earth custom." I responded.

"Accessing" His eyes flitted back and forth. "Ah. A tip: a sum of money customarily tendered, in addition to the basic price, to certain service sector workers for a service performed or anticipated. But… why would you give me anything for taking you to your quarters?"

"It was a joke." I grinned

"I do not understand those either. Humor continues to elude me as well."

"Well… I'm sure some day it will just come to you."

"I highly doubt that. I must return to my duties. Good day Ensign." With that he turned his back to me and left. I remember that as the day when, though I didn't realize it yet, I first became enamored with the android that could not feel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ten Forward" I stated to the turbo lift. Today had been my first day on duty, and to be frank, it kicked my ass. I had never had to run so many tests on a system before. Lieutenant LaForge was kind yet demanding, understanding yet persistent. It was a nice balance in a senior officer, one that kept me busy trying to please him but didn't make me feel as if what I was doing wasn't enough. I spent most of my day studying the dilithium crystal chamber.

"I know you've studied this thing on paper, but it's a little different in reality," he told me. "It's not complete absolutes, as the textbooks would have you believe."

"I think I understand Lieutenant." I remarked.

"Ensign, it's just the two of us. Call me Geordi. I don't want to intimidate you too much with formalities your first day on the Enterprise." He smiled at me.

"Lieuten…. Geordi, I already tend to make mountains out of molehills. Just being here is enough to intimidate me." I returned his smile.

"I understand, though that's a phrase I haven't heard in a long time."

"I have a fascination with ancient Earth linguistics." I replied.

"You'll certainly confuse Data if you keep using that type of language."

"I noticed he doesn't seem to understand that type of colloquialism, at least until he accesses his memory banks on language." I responded.

"He's come a long way in the past years that we've had him on board. He is constantly trying to become more human."

"I think that is a rather noble pursuit. By pursuing something, he demonstrates that he is more human than he could already know. He certainly has the drive to improve himself, at least how he sees it."

"Yes Ensign, I believe you are right. Now if you could just check the dilithium crystal chamber? Your arrival coincides with our need to do routine maintenance…"

"Ensign Martin?" A voice broke me out of my reprieve. I raised my head to meet the gold eyes of Lieutenant Commander Data.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Are you getting off on this floor?"

"Oh… I… yes, sir" I stepped cautiously off the turbolift. "I was just heading to Ten Forward. Would," I took a deep breath before continuing, "would you care to join me?"

"Do you have more questions for me regarding my existence and how I function?"

"Yes, of course. If that wouldn't offend you, that is."

"I am an android." He said, cocking his head slightly to the side. "I cannot be offended."

"Right." I said under my breath. "Well, would you like to join me?"

"I have enough time to cater to your curiosity" he responded.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."

And that was how I found myself, sitting across a small glass table from perhaps the most unique being in the entire galaxy.

"What questions do you have for me, Ensign Martin?"

"You can call me Koranna, if you'd like."

"Is that what you would like?"

"Well," I hesitated for a moment. "This isn't a formal conversation, so, if it's alright with you, I don't see too much of a need for formalities."

"Then, when we are off duty, I will call you Koranna." I felt a slight blush color my cheeks at hearing him say my name. I shook my head slightly to clear it. What was wrong with me?

"Yes" I cleared my throat. "Questions. Something I heard about you today confused me."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, Geordi told me about your desire to be more human."

"I do strive to be more human. There are many things about humans that I do not understand, such as your humor, your emotions, and your romance." His eyes flitted up to meet mine. I felt a lead ball drop in to my stomach.

"Our romance?" I asked.

"I do not understand how two people can have such a depth of feeling for one another, when even the most superficial feelings elude me."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything about romance. You're asking the wrong person." I gave him a small smile. "But what confused me about you, is… isn't the desire to be more human, an emotion within itself?"

"Explain?"

"Isn't you feeling desire to be human actually that… a feeling?"

He cocked his head, looking confused. "I… do not know."

I raised my eyebrow. "The great android does not know?"

"I was designed not to feel." He stated. "But sometimes, I do register things that remind me of human emotions."

"How so?" I asked.

"I am protective of my friends. Even when they make mistakes. Is this normal for humans?"

"Yes very. We are loyal to those close to us."

"I also have interests. I enjoy some things more than other things."

"That's interesting" I mused. "What do you enjoy?"

"I greatly enjoy the mysteries of Sherlock Holmes."

"Really?!" I exclaimed. "When I left my home on Alpha Centarui, a book of Sherlock Holmes mysteries was one of the few things I took with me."

"The Holodeck can produce Sherlock Holmes mysteries, or original mysteries in the Holmsian style." Data recited.

"Are you serious?!" I asked, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head.

"Quite serious. Why would I not be?"

"Can… can you show me?" I asked.

"Certainly."

"Commander Data you are needed on the bridge."

"Acknowledged" He responded by tapping his communicator. "Perhaps another time."

"I see" I responded.

"Are you sad?" He asked, cocking his head.

"You can tell that I'm sad?"

"You are easier for me to read than other humans. I do not know why but your emotions make sense to me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is not a bad thing."

"Well yes, I suppose I'm sad. I was excited for you to show me the holodeck."

"I will meet you on Holodeck 3 at 1800 hours. It is not my intention to disappoint."

"Oh… okay. Um, thank you. I will meet you there."

"Commander Data." His communicator said.

"On my way, sir" He responded. "I will see you later, Koranna" He gave me one last look before walking out of Ten Forward. I sat there for a moment feeling utterly baffled. I had hoped to learn more about him but I had more questions than answers. If I hadn't known better, him voicing his desire to learn about romance and then setting this up with me… would make this a date. But I did know better… didn't I? Though I knew nothing about romance to begin with, so I could totally be misreading his actions. I recalled my earlier statement to Geordi about making mountains out of molehills. Besides, he didn't feel emotions. But he also said he didn't know whether his desire to be human constituted as an emotion. And how could he read me, but not other humans? Feeling utterly confused and exhausted, I returned to my quarters, setting my alarm so that I would not miss our appointment.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of the door chime. Bolting upright in bed and rubbing my eyes I called out "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Data. I felt my brow furrow, confused. We were supposed to meet at 1800 hours, weren't we? I glanced down at my alarm clock and groaned. It was 6:30.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly. "I slept through my alarm."

"There is no need to be sorry. I was concerned about your well-being when you did not arrive at the scheduled time. I came to see if you were coming."

"Yes… yes I'm fine. I just must have been tired."

"If you are too tired…" Data began.

"No, no!" I cried. "I really want to go. Give me a moment, please."

"Would you like me to wait outside your quarters?" he asked.

"That's not necessary." I answered. "If you just give me a minute, I'll be ready."

"As you wish" he replied.

I busied around my quarters, quickly changing out of my uniform into my only off duty outfit. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t shirt. As I was standing in front of my mirror brushing my hair Data called out "It has been a minute."

"Were you counting?!" I exclaimed.

"You said 'give me a minute'." He replied

"Well give me another one!"

"But you said…"

"Data, 'give me a minute' is a figure of speech."

"A figure of speech…. Accessing." His gold eyes flitted back and forth as he accessed the information from his language banks. "Ah. A turn of phrase, an expression, a rhetoric."

"Yes" I replied, turning away from the mirror after pulling my long brown hair in to a pony tail. "Exactly."

"This is the second time now you have not stopped me while I was defining." He observed.

"Why would I?" I asked, bounding over to him. "I'm ready to go now."

"Most of the crew members stop me while I am defining words or phrases. They say it is unnecessary. They say I… tend to babble."

"I babble all the time, especially when I'm nervous." I walked out of my quarters, waiting for Data to follow me and lead the way to the holodeck. "So why would I stop you? I learn from your babbling too."

"How do you learn from my babbling?" he asked, confused.

"It gives me a different understanding of human nature. It helps me to understand things how you see them. I get to know your perspective a bit better." I replied.

I fell in to step beside him while he led the way to the holodeck. He seemed to be considering my response to his question. "Why would you be interested in my perspective?"

"You have a lot of questions" I mused. "That's good. I'm interested in your perspective because I would like to consider you my friend."

"I would like to be your friend also. I find you… intriguing." He turned and smiled at me as he walked, just a slight upturn of his mouth. I felt a heat spread out from my stomach and fill my entire being.

"So which Holmes mystery are we going to recreate?"

"I thought you might like it if we created an original mystery." He responded. "One where Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes work together to solve a case."

"That would be interesting" I remarked. "There's nothing like that in the books. The Enterprise computer can create one?"

"Yes, the computer is capable of creating original mysteries. It created one specifically suited for me once. Professor Moriarty became a conscious entity."

"And how did that end?" I asked.

"It almost ended very badly, but Captain Piccard was able to repair the situation."

"We won't be using that program, will we?" I asked nervously.

"No. I will create a new program." Data responded. "We are here." He pressed a few keys on the computer pad and then spoke "Computer, create an original mystery in the holmsian style where the characters Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes work together to solve a case with myself as Sherlock Holmes and Ensign Martin as Irene Adler."

"Program is complete. Enter when ready." The computer spoke.

"Would you like to… dress the part?" Data asked me.

"You mean… dress up as Irene Adler?" I inquired, excited. "Yes I would like that very much."

In a matter of minutes, the replicator created a floor length purple dress fitted just for me. It reminded me of the dress from the 21st century Sherlock Holmes Earth movies.

"Can I go back to my quarters to change?" I inquired.

"I must go change my clothing as well. I will return here when finished." He gave me another upturn of his lips as a smile before he turned on his heels and strode down the hall. I noticed the swagger in his step again as I watched his retreating figure. It was only after he turned the corner that I gathered my dress in to my hands and hurried off to my quarters.

I returned in 15 minutes, feeling slightly self-conscious in my dress. It hugged my curves nicely while still being quite modest. Data was already standing outside the holodeck door, wearing a typical Sherlock Holmes outfit, an old fashion pipe clenched between his lips.

"Well" I said, with a smile, walking up to him. "Don't you look handsome?"

"Thank you Koranna. You also look attractive compared to the average earth female." His lips quirked up again.

"Thank you, Data" I said, my cheeks coloring dark red.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked me.

"I… um… I am blushing because I am flattered by your compliment."

"But it is a fact. According to the human scale of attractiveness, you, at this moment, exceed the average for human females."

"Again, thanks Data. But they always say, attractiveness is in the eye of the beholder" I lightly patted his arm.

He quirked his head to the side a moment, considering this, before asking me "Are you ready to enter the program?"

"More than ready. Shall we Holmes?"

"Yes" he said, extending his arm for me. "We shall."

Blushing slightly, I took his arm and together, as the holodeck doors parted, we strode in to 19th century London.

A few hours later we strode out of the holodeck the case solved and a huge grin on my face.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed. "There was such detail. It seemed like we were really there in 19th century London!"

"The computer can create quite realistic settings" Data responded.

"We… we have to do this again!" I insisted.

"You could always come back on your own and run your own simulation." He suggested.

I frowned. "Do you not want to come with me?"

"I would very much enjoy doing this again with you." He stated. "I was just suggesting that you could come back and complete your own cases."

"I don't think it would be nearly as fun without you."

"I appreciate the compliment." Data said. "We can do this again if you so wish."

"Do you so wish?" I arched my eyebrow at him with a smile.

"I do enjoy your company. I would… like for us to do this again."

"Then I will see you soon?" I asked.

"I will meet you tomorrow in Ten Forward after my duties for the day have been completed."

"I will see you later then, Lieutenant Commander" I smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek before walking away. As I left, I turned my head to catch a last glimpse of him. As he stood there, he brought his hand up to his cheek, lightly touching the area where I kissed him. A small smile played on his lips before he turned and walked away down the hall. Once I returned to my quarters I laid back on my bed. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute and I couldn't stop smiling. That had gone better than I had hoped. A lead ball suddenly dropped into my stomach. I had forgotten that Data couldn't feel, he had no emotions. He always seemed so… human, even despite his use of contractions. So then… this had meant nothing for him, or at least nothing like it meant for me. But he said he would enjoy seeing me again… Or at least… enjoy running a Sherlock Holmes simulation again. I took my head in my hands. This was too much. Did he feel that way about me? Was it my company specifically he enjoyed? He said he found me intriguing. What did that mean? Were the smiles that played on his lips false? He seemed almost… happy when I kissed him. I would have to ask him when I saw him tomorrow… if I could live with the suspense. I checked my clock and sighed before removing my dress and changing in to my engineering uniform. It was time for my shift.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at a table in Ten Forward, holding my head in my hands. I couldn't do anything right. It all seemed so simple on paper, but Geordi had been correct. The dilithium crystals definitely didn't act the same as the textbooks said they would. There were too many factors involved. I couldn't believe that I nearly fractured a crystal on my third day aboard the ship. If Geordi hadn't assisted me I could have debilitated all of the Enterprise's warp drive functions. He told me it wasn't my fault, that I was here on the ship to learn, but I was devastated. I had placed myself on a pedestal. I had thought I was incapable of failure. After our shift Geordi sat with me for an hour in Ten Forward, trying to talk me out of my slump, even buying me a drink. When he left he patted my arm, telling me that he'll see me tomorrow. I just nodded at him.

Now I was just sitting there sulking, staring off into space and running my finger along the rim of my glass. I was beginning to doubt myself. Was I ready to serve on a star ship? Was joining Star Fleet even the right thing for me to have done? Sighing, I closed my eyes. I should never have come…

"Koranna?" A voice asked, snapping me out of my reprieve. Glancing up, my eyes met the golden gaze of Data.

"Oh, Data. It's you."

"Who else did you think it would be? We did agree that we would meet here after my duties for the day were completed, did we not?"

"Oh… I must have forgotten. I… didn't have such a good day."

"May I inquire as to what happened? Or do you not wish to talk about it?"

"No, I'll tell you about it. You're my friend, and it's not like I feel it needs to be kept secret."

Data sat down in the chair across the table from myself. "So what happened?" he asked, placing his intertwined hands on the table.

"I almost fractured the dilithium crystals while doing routine maintenance with their alignment."

"That would have caused a failure in the warp engines." Data stated

"Yes." I sighed. "Yes Data I know that. It was just a mistake."

"And… making this mistake bothers you?" he inquired.

"Well… yes. I'm one of Star Fleet's best. I've spent the past three years studying dilithium crystals. This… this shouldn't have happened. I… I shouldn't make these mistakes." Damn, I was close to crying. I didn't want him to see me like this. He was android, and therefore perfect. I doubted he was even capable of making these kinds of mistakes.

"I have observed that all humans make errors. Why did you think that you would not?"

"I know everyone makes mistakes." I almost snapped. "But… I… I didn't make mistakes. Until now." I felt a tear slip out from underneath my eyelid. Damnit! Don't cry… Not in front of him. I quickly tried to wipe it away.

"You are… crying?"

"I'm just… really upset. That's all." I attempted to smile up at him. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Data reached over and placed one of his hands on top of one of my own. His skin felt warm and his hand was soft, almost exactly like a human's.

"Why… are you…?"

"From what I have observed of human behavior, when a person is upset, physical contact from those closest to them can often improve their mood."

I felt heat spread out from the pit of my stomach and encompass all of me. He considered himself close to me. I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest.

"Your heart rate has become elevated. Are you alright?"

"Yes I… yes I'm fine. You're right. Physical contact with a loved one such as a friend, family member or romantic partner can often make a person feel better. I'm surprised that you recognized that's wat I needed."

"As I told you previously, for some reason you are easier for me to understand."

At that moment, Data leaned across the table and kissed me on the cheek. I felt heat rush to my face as my cheeks colored dark red.

"What was that for?"

"You appeared to… need it. Do you feel better now?"

"Much better… for now. But… I'm worried about making a mistake again. What if it's serious next time? I'm not ready to be a Star Fleet officer…"

"I am sure you will make a mistake again. From what I have seen, that is part of being human. Even I have occasional malfunctions in my positronic net. From what Geordi has told me, you do not have to worry. He has told me that you are a very capable officer."

"He told you that?" I asked, surprised.

"I asked him about you. As I told you yesterday, I find you… intriguing." He gave me one of his small smiles.

"Do you find everyone this intriguing?" I asked, tapping my fingernail against my empty glass.

"No. I do not." He answered. My finger froze mid tap and I raised my eyes to meet his.

"What about me intrigues you?" I asked, arching my eyebrow in disbelief. No one found me particularly interesting before.

"You view the world, and me, differently than anyone I have previously encountered."

"How so?"

"It seems you find me interesting as a person, and not as an advanced piece of technology."

"That's because you are a person." I replied. "You learn, you think, you are self-aware. You care for others and have interests. A mere piece of technology is not capable of that. Imagine a replicator only interested in creating one type of food. That idea just seems silly. But you are more interested in Sherlock Holmes than any other literary character."

"I suppose… you are correct." He cocked his head to the side, as he always seemed to do when considering my viewpoints.

"I seem to have you questioning a lot about yourself lately." I observed.

"It is good that you do that. It will help me… to grow. To be more human."

"Thanks for cheering me up, Data. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. Next time you are upset, I will be here. I consider you my friend."

"You are my friend" I smiled, placing my other hand on top of his and squeezing it lightly before bringing both my hands back to my lap. After a moment, I sighed. "I need to do something to get this mistake out of my head."

"What activity would work best to that end?" Data asked.

I grinned up at him. "I think we have another case, Mr. Holmes."

His lips quirked up at me. "Yes, Miss Adler, I suppose we do."

That was the real beginning of our friendship. Over the next two months we spent most of our free time together. We solved a great many mysteries as Holmes and Adler. I attended each of his concerts, often having to assure him that his music didn't lack beauty or "soul" as he called it. He showed me all his paintings and he read everything I wrote, no matter how embarrassing. Well… almost everything. I conveniently hid all the stories I'd written about him. We spent a lot of time analyzing old earth movies. Data insisted we watch every Sherlock Holmes movie ever to exist. Sometimes, we wouldn't do anything at all. We would simply just be together for the sake of one another's company. The more time Data and I spent together, the more I felt myself falling in love. He showed a softness in how he treated me, something that, to me, registered as fondness. Geordi once confided in me that he thought Data looked at me differently, saw something more in me than he saw in everyone else. I was beginning to assume that my initial assessment of Data's capacity to feel emotions was correct. It was then, with that assumption in mind, that I made a most grievous mistake; a mistake that would ruin the only friendship I ever had.

 _I hope you guys are enjoying my story! I'm hoping to update rather regularly, so keep checking back! Reviews are always appreciated. I love knowing that you guys appreciate what I do! Thanks! Kat_


	5. Chapter 5

"What activity do you wish to engage in today?" Data asked me. We were sitting together on my couch in my quarters, trying to decide what we were going to do. He came to see me every day after his duties were completed. He even began to adjust his duty schedule around when I had free time. A rumor was beginning to spread around the ship that Data and I had become romantically involved. Whenever anyone brought the rumor up to me, I always denied it. Geordi actually asked me about it once. We were sitting in Ten Forward having a drink after our shift. He had become something like a mentor to me, encouraging the development of my skills as an engineering Ensign. When I was off duty and Data was on duty, I could usually be found having drinks with Geordi.

 _"So… is there any truth behind that rumor going around the ship?" he asked me._

 _"The one about Data and I? Nope, none at all" I responded, tapping my finger against my glass of synthohol hard cider. "Though I wish there was" I added, under my breath._

 _"You wish, huh?" He asked. Damnit, he'd heard me._

 _"I find him… intriguing." I responded with a smile, mimicking Data and knocking back the rest of my glass._

 _"He IS fully functional." Geordi raised his eyebrows at me, and I burst out laughing. Luckily I had already swallowed my drink._

 _"You know, that wasn't something I'd ever thought about." I said, with a large smile on my face. "But thanks for the information."_

 _"I think he likes you. He treats you better than he treats me, and I've known him longer!" Geordi exclaimed._

 _"He's just my friend." I insisted. "He can't feel emotions, remember? No emotions equals no romance." I punctuated this last thought with a sigh._

 _"I've never believed him, you know." Geordi said. "I think his emotions are just different than ours. How else could he have friendships?"_

 _"I think so too, but he's always denied the existence of his emotions." I replied. "Much to my chagrin."_

 _"You know, I asked him about you two before I asked you."_

 _"You did?" I asked, arching my eyebrow up at him. "And what did he say?"_

 _"He avoided the question."_

 _"Avoided the question, hm?" I asked. "How?"_

 _"He just went back to studying his station. He acted like he hadn't heard me at all." Geordi answered._

 _"That doesn't sound like Data." I observed._

 _"Maybe even he doesn't know the answer to that question" Geordi retorted, before finishing his drink and standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow Ensign." He patted my arm before walking out of Ten Forward._

"Koranna?" Data asked me, breaking me away from my memory. "I was asking you which activity you wished to engage in today."

"Sorry… I was spaced out." I said, shaking my head to clear it.

"Spaced out?" Data inquired. When he pronounced new phrases it always seemed like he was tasting them to see if he liked them.

"I was lost in a memory." I clarified. "In fact, that memory reminded me of something I wanted to ask you."

"What did you wish to ask me?" he queried.

"Have you heard the rumor spreading around the ship, about us?"

"You mean the rumor about us being romantically involved?"

"Yes Data" I answered with a chuckle. "Those rumors. Geordi even told me he asked you about them, but you ignored him."

"I did not know how to respond."

"And why not?"

"He seemed to… desire you and I to be more than friends. I did not wish to disappoint him." I felt my heart drop a little bit at that.

"I see." I said shortly. "Do you want to watch an earth movie?" I asked, trying to bring that subject to a close. I didn't like where it was going.

"Which movie would you like to watch?" Data asked me.

"I don't know." I said sharply. "Why don't you pick something?" Data furrowed his eyebrows at me, confused by my sharp tone but, sensing I didn't want to talk about why I was upset, began scanning through the movies the computer offered us.

And that is how, ten minutes later, we ended up watching an earth documentary about World War II. I had no idea why Data found it interesting but I had let him pick so I couldn't complain. Since the movie bored me, I was hyperaware of my surroundings. Data was sitting right next to me, our legs were touching and his left arm was continually brushing up against my right. Heat emanated from those areas, not allowing me to ignore our close proximity. I glanced up at his face. He looked completely enraptured by the film, ignoring me. He was probably fact checking the whole documentary. Sighing, I leaned my head back against the couch, the back of my neck aching in protest, my eyes fixed on the ceiling. The sigh caught Data's attention, and he turned his head away from the screen to look at me.

"That does not look very comfortable" Data observed.

"It's not." I snapped.

"You are welcome to lean against me." He offered. "I think I would be more comfortable. I have seen humans do this sort of action before. I believe they called it… cuddling." I could tell Data was also trying to improve my mood, which even I could admit was rather sour. My heart wasn't ready to give up on him just yet, his feelings (or lack thereof) be damned.

"Yes Data, what you're suggesting would be cuddling."

"Do friends cuddle?" he asked me.

"Yes… sometimes. Usually very close friends." I answered hesitantly, not wanting him to withdraw his suggestion. Cuddling was something very intimate. Maybe he was interested, and had ignored Geordi's question because we weren't in a romantic relationship YET. I put that thought out of my mind before I became too hopeful. 'No emotions Koranna, remember?' I reminded myself.

"Would cuddling improve your mood?" He inquired.

"It might help."

"Then you may… cuddle with me."

Hesitantly I rested my head on his shoulder. Being this close to him felt nice. I could feel my mood improving. I knew he didn't mean to be cold and distant, that was just who he was. 'I have such great taste in men' I thought sarcastically.

I closed my eyes, wanting to memorize how this moment felt. His shoulder was soft beneath my head. Inhaling deeply, I tried to memorize his scent. There was something there, but I couldn't quite identify it. It was almost sweet… but not quite. I opened my eyes and stared up at him. His golden eyes were fixed on the screen. I studied every inch of his face, determined to forget nothing. I noticed the sheen of his golden skin, the way his lips pressed together when he was concentrating… he was beautiful.

Being this close to him, I knew what I wanted more than ever. I loved him, I had for a while now. With a sudden rush of bravery, I reached up and touched his face, causing him to turn to look at me. Before I could back out, I pulled his head down to mine and softly brushed my lips against his. Data stayed frozen underneath my kiss.

"I… I'm sorry." I said, backing away.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked, looking confused.

"I just… I wanted to… I thought that might have been what you wanted as well." I answered, suddenly feeling panicked.

"Were you… wanting me to return your kiss?" he inquired.

"Well… yes… I would have liked that very-" I was suddenly cut off by his lips pressing against mine. The breath left my lungs and my eyes fluttered closed as I kissed him back. His arms wrapped around me, pulling my body closer to his own. In response I snaked my arms around his neck. I brought my tongue forward to swipe against his lower lip and he responded by brushing his tongue against mine, drawing a light moan out of me. He broke our kiss for only a second before he turned his attention to my neck, lightly kissing up and down my throat.

"Data" I murmured. He didn't stop. "Data, stop." I pushed back against his chest. He stopped kissing my neck and pulled away, looking at me with confusion.

"Is this not what you wanted?" He asked confused.

"Yes but… Data is this what you wanted?"

"I do not understand. I kissed you because that is what you wanted and you are my friend."

"Data did this… mean anything to you?"

"Mean anything?"

"Did you feel anything when you kissed me?"

"I am an android." He responded. "I cannot feel any-"

"Get out." I replied, a dark tone in my voice, wrapping my arms around my legs. I felt embarrassed, humiliated. Of course he couldn't feel anything, so why had I thought kissing him would change that?

"Koranna, I do not under-"

"Get OUT!" I yelled, feeling tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes tight, trying to block everything out, but I still heard the sound of the door to my quarters opening, the sound of Data leaving.

 _What will happen next? Is everything ruined? The next chapter is going to switch back and forth between Koranna's perspective and third person to explain Data's reaction to all this. Please review! I want your feedback!_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since the incident. That was how Data had come to see it. He kept running over the situation in his mind, trying to figure out the error he made in determining Koranna's desires. She had wanted to kiss him, so why was she unhappy when he kissed her? Was it because, as she would say, the kiss did not "mean anything" to him? She knew he was an android. How could she expect him to feel anything when he kissed her? He had only done what he had thought she wanted.

Data still found it strange spending so much time alone. He remembered that he did so before he met Koranna, but he had gotten used to presence, the sensory input she provided. It was now odd for him to spend so much time without her. Sometimes he was still unsure of how to fill the empty time when he was off duty. He had taken to doing a number of additional scientific experiments, and had even taken on extra shifts, but that did not stop him from experiencing her absence.

It seemed like she had been avoiding him the past month. Every time she saw him, she turned a corner or dove in to a room before he could talk to her. One time she even turned around and walked the other way. To be honest, he was not sure how to handle the situation. He was not sure what he would say or do to get his friend to be his friend again, if she would ever let him say or do anything that is.

Data sat in his quarters, considering Koranna's continued absence from his life. The only comparison he could draw to this feeling of absence was the feeling of absence Lieutenant Yar left behind when she died. He was rather surprised that he experienced Koranna's absence more deeply than he felt Lieutenant Yar's. How could that be? He had known Tasha longer. Also, he had been intimate with Tasha, but not yet with Koranna. Not yet with Koranna? He was puzzled by the way he had phrased that thought. He then found himself considering the possibility of him being intimate with her in the future, and found that he desired it, along with her company. It was a sensation he was not familiar with, desiring something. He found he did not just desire her body, but her mind as well. He wanted to touch her and spend time with her. It was not just a lack of her presence that he felt. It was more than that. He felt that… he missed her, and he was sure he wanted her back in his life.

He remembered his kiss with Koranna. Her lips had felt soft against his, her body fit against his as if he had been designed for her. He remembered the way her skin tasted as he kissed her neck and he could almost smell the subtle sweetness of her pheromones. Memories continued to bombard him. They had been doing so for the past month, as if there was a feedback loop in his positronic net. He remembered Koranna laughing at a scene in a movie they had watched together. He had not understood the joke, which had only made her laugh harder. He touched his cheek lightly, remembering where she kissed him after they completed their first holodeck program. Glancing around his quarters he could not find anything that did not remind him of her. Spot reminded him of the time that Koranna lay on the floor, teasing Spot with a toy she had bought for him. She had loved Spot and Data could tell that even Spot was experiencing her absence. His paintings reminded him of the time he tried to teach Koranna to paint, quite unsuccessfully. Half way through the lesson Spot began to walk on the paint tubes, squirting paint all over them, which Koranna found hysterical. His violin reminded him of all his performances that she had attended, and her continued insistence that the music he made was the most beautiful she had ever heard.

He walked over to his newest painting and lifted the cover off the canvas. It was a perfect replica of her face. Creating the painting had not replaced the deep absence he was feeling. In fact, it had almost made it worse. Staring at the picture Data felt a deep ache begin in his chest. If he had not known better, he would have described it as someone reaching down into his circuitry and removing a portion of his chest.

Staggering over to his work station he checked repeatedly for a malfunction. The ache continued, a dull throb in the middle of his chest. Finding nothing he tapped on his communicator, desperately trying to reach Geordi.

"Data to Commander LaForge: Please report to my quarters immediately!"

"Data I can't find anything wrong!" Geordi insisted after checking every part of his positronic net. "Why did you think you were having a malfunction?"

"There was an… ache… in my chest. Geordi, I felt something."

"You felt something? Data what were you doing when you… felt something?" Geordi asked skeptically.

"I was looking at the picture I painted of Koranna. I was thinking that I… missed her."

"You missed her?" Geordi asked. "What do you mean you missed her?"

"I mean just that. I thought of her absence in my life and I experienced… what I can only describe as a negative emotion. Then my chest started aching. It felt like someone had removed circuits out of my chest, but none of them were disconnected or missing."

"I know that feeling." Geordi responded. "To humans it means a broken heart."

"I am an android." Data responded. "I do not have a heart to break."

"Then how could you miss her? How could you feel a negative emotion to her being gone? How could you experience an emotion at all? Data I've always told you that you could experience emotions, they were just a little different from ours. I think you just denied that you had them because that would be easier than facing them!" Geordi exclaimed, frustrated. He was tired of Data denying his emotions when they clearly existed.

"I… do not know." Data responded, slightly taken aback by Geordi's passionate exclamation.

"Well there's nothing wrong with your system. You're not malfunctioning. I think you should go talk to her. Tell her about how you feel." Geordi advised.

"I do not know how to tell her."

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." Geordi responded, beginning to pack up his tools.

"Should I tell her that I miss her, or should I tell her that I desire her?" Data queried. "Which do women like to hear most?"

"You're experiencing desire as well?"

"When I think about her, and the kiss we shared, I want more. I want her company more than I physically desire her, but I want her."

"This is remarkable!" Geordi exclaimed. "Wait, you two kissed? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not relevant information. It seems that I am only feeling positive and negative emotions." Data observed. "I cannot register love or sadness, joy or fear. I can only tell if I have a positive or negative feeling towards something. I have a negative feeling to her being gone, and a positive feeling to her presence."

"What did that woman do to you?" Geordi asked.

"She has changed me. Forever."

"Well Data, if it's any consolation, she misses you too."

"How do you know that?"

"She's told me. She IS under my command, and I tend to notice when my officers are upset. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my duties." Picking up his tools, Geordi exited Data's quarters, leaving the android to his thoughts about how to approach Koranna.

"Ensign Martin report to engineering." Geordi's voice echoed out of my communicator.

"On my way, sir" I acknowledged, scarfing down the remaining mashed potatoes on my dinner plate before rushing out of my quarters.

I hurried along the hall to the turbo lift, having to duck into a service room to avoid Data. It looked like he was headed to my quarters, so I was glad to have an excuse to avoid him. I wasn't in the mood to have a long talk about how we could no longer be friends. In fact, I had been avoiding him for over a month now. The first week I avoided him because I was angry that he led me on when he didn't feel anything, but now… it was just awkward. Also I was too stubborn to admit making a move on him had been a mistake. I knew he couldn't experience emotions, so I shouldn't have been angry when he told me he didn't feel anything. My life felt empty without him, but I didn't know what to tell him to get him to be my friend again.

Ducking into the turbo lift after determining the hallway was clear, I instructed the turbo lift to take me to engineering.

"Ensign Martin, reporting as ordered." I said with a smile, approaching Geordi.

"Good Ensign, you're here. I'm putting together an engineering away team to help a Tellurian star ship with their warp engines. It's been indicated that there are problems with their dilithium crystal alignment. I want you to be a part of that away team."

"Really sir?!" I was elated. I had never been asked to be part of an away team before. Data was a part of the regular away team, so he went on away missions all the time. He had told me that away missions could be dangerous, but assisting another star ship wouldn't be dangerous, would it? I felt nervous butterflies float around in my stomach.

"Of course Ensign. You're the best one for the job. Only I know dilithium crystal chambers better than you, but I figured it was time you got some experience with away missions." I nearly glowed with pride.

"Oh thank you sir!" I exclaimed with a bright smile. "When is beam over?"

"Five minutes. Report to transporter room 3."

"Aye sir." I hurried to gather up the tools I would need to fix the alignment of dilithium crystals.

A minute or two later I was headed out of engineering with my tools in hand to go to the transporter room when I bumped into Data.

"Koranna." He said, sounding relieved. Relieved? "I have been looking for you. The computer instructed me of your whereabouts. I need to talk to you. I-"

"Not now Data." I insisted. "I have to be at transporter room 3 in two minutes for a beam over. I'm part of an engineering away team."

"To assist the Tellurian vessel?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered with an impatient sigh.

"Can we speak when you return?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." I said dismissively, pushing past him and heading to the transporter room.

"Be safe!" He called down the hallway after me. I snorted in laughter. Why would he care if I was safe or not? He didn't FEEL anything.

"Ready Ensign?" Geordi asked me as I walked into the transporter room.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I exclaimed, climbing on the transporter.

"Ready?" Transporter chief O'Brian asked us.

"Five ready for beam over" Geordi answered.

"Energizing"


	7. Chapter 7

Data watched Koranna's retreating figure as she walked down the hall towards the transporter room. As he watched her leave, he felt that ache in his chest again. He still had an hour until he was slated to start his duties on the bridge, but he figured Captain Piccard would not mind if he started a little early. He wanted to be able to monitor Koranna and the away team. He felt a… negative feeling to Koranna being on an away mission. He knew from experience they could be dangerous. He had seen people killed on away mission before and he did not want anything to happen to her. Not while she still did not know his… feelings related to her absence.

It was so strange to him, thinking about and identifying these positive and negative feelings he was now having. He was confused as to why he was now experiencing them when he could not experience emotions before. Had Koranna changed his ability to feel emotions? And how had she done it? Unfortunately, the explanations to his questions continued to elude him.

After he watched her the corner, Data turned on his heels and headed to the nearest turbo lift.

"Main Bridge." Data stated.

As the turbo lift began to move, Data thought through what he was going to tell Koranna when she got back. He wanted to tell her that he missed her presence and that he desired a romantic relationship with her. However, even though he could tell that he desired her physically and that he greatly enjoyed her company, he was not sure if he was ever going to be capable of loving her.

As a test of his new feelings, Data thought of a hypothetical situation where they watched an old earth movie together. Koranna was laughing and he was holding her close to him. Instead of the ache in his chest he felt when he considered her absence, he felt a heat in its place. His programming did not register an increase in bodily temperature, but the heat felt real. The ache had clearly been a negative feeling, but this heat felt positive. He enjoyed the thought of them being together.

As another test, Data considered the same situation, but pictured Koranna with another man. The heat in his chest was replaced by the ache again. He quickly terminated that thought process, as he deemed it unpleasant. He did not enjoy thinking of her with someone else. But what if she had already begun a relationship with someone else? The ache intensified. He did not wish to think about it.

He replayed the memory of their last time together, where they watched the documentary and kissed. The heat returned and a smile played on his lips. He enjoyed thinking about kissing her. Hopefully after she returned from her away mission, he could show her that the kiss really did mean something to him, even though he was telling her a month too late. He hoped she was still interested. He was not sure what he would do if she was not. At the very least, perhaps she would be interested in resuming their friendship. He considered meeting her in the transporter room upon her return and kissing her outright, but he was concerned that she might be embarrassed by an act of passion in a public place. However, he had seen that technique used successfully in several romantic earth movies. Perhaps she would like that after all.

The turbo lift doors opened, revealing the main bridge.

"Commander Data, you're an hour early for your duties." Captain Piccard remarked.

"Captain, permission to take my station." Data stated.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Geordi chose Ensign Martin for his away team?" Riker asked Data, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"May I please take my station, sir?" Data asked, ignoring Riker's question.

"Granted" Captain Piccard answered. Piccard turned and shared a look with Riker, who raised his eyebrows at him. An ensign stepped away from the ops station, and Data took his seat. From here, he could monitor the away team and ensure her safety. He could see all five life signs. Both star ships had their view screens turned on, and Data could see Geordi working at repairing the navigator. He assumed Koranna was repairing the dilithium crystal alignment somewhere off screen. The ship they found was a 75 year old Tellurian war ship, and as an act of good faith the Enterprise was to fix her systems and return her to the Tellurians. Though the ship did emit a distress call, there was no crew on board. All the escape pods and shuttle craft were missing, however it was assumed that the crew had been found or died long ago.

"How are the repairs coming Mister LaForge?" Captain Piccard asked the view screen.

"They're coming along well Captain." Geordi answered. "I have Ensign Martin repairing the alignment of the dilithium crystals and Ensigns Smith, Roake, and Nguyen working on the matter antimatter containment unit to make sure that it won't malfunction when we try to take this thing into warp. We should be up and running in a few hours."

"Good work Lieutenant. Keep us updated to your progress. Piccard out." The communication was cut and the screen reverted to a picture of the broken down ship they were aiding.

Data's mind reverted back to thoughts of Koranna. Her ability to repair dilithium crystal chambers and adjust the alignment of the crystals had improved greatly in the past months. He had no doubt in her ability to repair the problems on the ship. He just desired her safe return…

I reached in to the dilithium crystal chamber and removed the crystals one by one, examining them closely. Each crystal was fractured, making them unusable, but on closer inspection, I noticed something wrong with the color of the crystals.

"Lieutenant" I called out, my eyebrows furrowed as I stared at the crystal in my palm. "There is something seriously wrong with these dilithium crystals. They… Lieutenant… these crystals aren't even dilithium!"

Then I remembered something. Alarmed I looked up at Lieutenant LaForge. "Lieutenant these are explosives! We have to get off the-" One of the crystals still in the chamber exploded. The explosion blew debris all over the engineering section of the ship. A part of the chamber flew out killing Ensign Nguyen by piercing her through the head. The force of the explosion knocked over the rest of us. The other two ensigns cracked their heads on the barrier separating the warp core from the rest of the ship. Geordi lay on the floor, his head bleeding. I didn't know if he was alive or not. My arm was pinned underneath a piece of debris and there were a couple minor cuts on my face. I was the only one conscious.

I'd read about this. This was a Tellurian form of self-destruct. It was an old war tactic they didn't use anymore. When their ships stopped functioning, they would abandon them and replace the dilithium crystals with explosive ones, set to detonate on contact with air. There was no distinct count down time. Each crystal was different. It could be minutes or hours before they exploded. Multiple crystals ensured multiple explosions, almost guaranteeing an enemy who came along to take over their distressed ship would be destroyed. To fix the ship one had to repair the dilithium crystal alignment, therefore forcing the crystals in to contact with air. It was really ingenious.

"Ensign Martin to Enterprise!" I yelled, tapping my communicator. "This Tellurian ship is set to self-destruct! The dilithium crystals are explosives! One killed, possibly two, three injured, beam us back NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mister O'Brian, beam them directly to sick bay!" Captain Piccard ordered. Data felt a heavy ball grow in his stomach area, a feeling he could only describe as dread. Koranna was injured.

"Got them Captain" Lieutenant O'Brian answered. "All five beamed directly to sick bay." The ball dissipated some. Koranna was safe on the ship, but Data was still very concerned about her well-being.

"Ensign, get us out of here before that whole ship explodes!" Riker ordered. "Warp 2."

"What heading?"

"Any heading! Warp 2!"

"Aye sir, warp 2."

"Crusher to bridge. Ensign Nguyen is dead. Lieutenant LaForge and Ensigns Smith and Roake are in critical condition. Ensign Martin has only minor injuries."

"Thank you Doctor. Piccard out." The captain answered.

"Captain" Data said, standing up and turning to face the captain's chair. "Permission to go to sick bay."

"To what purpose Mister Data?" Piccard asked.

"Koranna. I-" Data stopped midsentence, considering his words carefully. "I am concerned about Ensign Martin."

"You're what?" Commander Riker asked.

"I am worried about Ensign Martin. Her being injured causes me to feel… a negative emotion."

"You… feel?" Piccard asked to clarify.

"Yes Captain. As Geordi and I have recently discovered, I am beginning to feel basic emotions. I feel whether things are positive or negative. Captain, permission to leave the bridge and go to sick bay."

"Permission granted. But Data, we will have questions for you later." Piccard answered

"Understood sir." Riker and Piccard shared a look as Data strode off the bridge and into the turbo lift.

"Thank you Doctor, but really I'm fine. Please see to the others." I insisted, wincing as she attempted to close the lacerations on my face.

"You are not fine!" Dr. Crusher exclaimed. "You've got some cuts on your face and your arm is broken!"

"But the others are critically injured!"

"And I have my medical staff seeing to them. They will be fine."

"I- I saw Ensign Nguyen die…" I realized, my whole body starting to shake. "Geordi was bleeding… I thought he was dead."

"Geordi is fine, his life signs are stabilized, but now you're going in to shock." Dr. Crusher continued sealing up the wounds on my face. "I need more blankets over here. We have to keep her warm" she called out.

"Doctor" It was Data's voice. Shit, what was he doing here? Now was really not the time for this. I felt my heart rate spike up. "How is she?"

"She's in shock. She has a broken arm and some minor lacerations but she'll be fine." The doctor reassured him.

"You consider a broken arm and lacerations minor injuries?" Data asked, almost sharply.

"Yes Data I do!" The doctor insisted, surprised at his tone. "She'll live. She's in no danger of dying."

"Doctor I would like to speak with her. Please. It is very important."

"Data I don't think she has the energy for that right now. She's been through a lot. Come back later."

"Doctor… I'll speak with him. Just stop talking about me like I'm not here." I gave her a weak smile.

"Let me patch up your arm first." Doctor Crusher insisted. "Then I can send you on your way. But I'm ordering sessions with the counselor and two days of rest before resuming your duties. It's a hard thing, witnessing death for the first time."

"Yes ma'am" I answered. I winced as she straightened my arm and began healing it.

"The break is pretty bad. You'll have to take it easy for the next week or so. I'll tell engineering to only assign you half your normal hours." Doctor Crusher said. I glanced up at Data, my green eyes meeting his golden ones for a split second. I could have sworn I saw a look of… pain on his face. But that couldn't be right. "There you go. All done. You may go back to your quarters now. Data will escort you, won't you Data?"

"I will escort her to her quarters, Doctor. That will give us time to talk. And Doctor, thank you."

"Make sure she stays warm. Alert me if the shock gets worse."

"Yes Doctor." Data answered, helping me off the medical table and out of sick bay.

Data and I walked in silence the entire way to my quarters. I was unsure of what to say. He seemed to have something on his mind, but I was puzzling over his behavior. The pained look on his face while he watched the doctor heal my arm, the sharpness in his voice when he heard that the doctor considered my injuries minor, him thanking the doctor for healing me… it was all very unData like. At the same time, he seemed like the same Data I remembered just more… emotional. But that couldn't possibly be right.

"Koranna, I need to speak with you." Data stated, stopping me before I entered my quarters.

I sighed. "What do you want to tell me Data?" I asked, turning face him. "That we can't be friends? I know that! I like you too much for us to be just friends and you… you don't feel a thi-" I was cut off by his lips crashing in to mine. Data pulled me close to him, kissing me passionately. I lost myself. His lips were warm and soft on mine, moving in a way that demanded a response. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I didn't know if there was anyone around us, or if anybody saw us but I didn't care. After a moment, Data broke the kiss.

"What was that all about!?" I exclaimed, so confused I was almost angry.

"That kiss, in your quarters, did mean something to me" he said. "I have greatly missed your presence the past month and… I desire a romantic relationship with you."

"I don't… understand." I furrowed my brow in confusion. What caused him to change his mind? "How could you miss me if you don't feel anything?"

"I do feel things" Data clarified.

"I thought you couldn't feel."

"I am changing Koranna. I am able to feel positive and negative emotions, but nothing more. I cannot feel joy or fear or sadness… but that may change in the future. It also may not. I have felt a great amount of negative emotion regarding your absence. From that I was able to determine that I missed you. When I think about us together… our friendship… the possibility of romance… I feel this heat at the center of my being. I desire you as my romantic partner. I desire you, Koranna." His gold eyes bored in to mine. I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"I…I don't…"

"Do you not desire me?" he asked, almost seeming disappointed.

"I do!" I said, shaking my head in confusion. "I… I like you very much. I just don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"I want you to be my romantic partner." Data said.

"But what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I want you to be my sole romantic partner, and I want to be yours."

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend?" I clarified.

"Is that not what I just said?" He queried, cocking his head to the side.

I think the biggest grin broke out on my face at that moment. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close to me, feeling his body pressed against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, his hands resting on my back.

"Can I determine this to mean yes?"

"Yes Data" I said with a smile. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"That makes me very… happy." Data gave me one of his little smiles, a simple upturn of his lips. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "Now, Koranna, you need to rest."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, taking his hand in my own. "I don't feel like being away from you right now."

"I do not wish to be apart from you either." Data tapped the communicator on his chest. "Data to bridge"

"Yes Commander?" Riker's voice answered him.

"Commander I will not be able to perform my bridge duties today."

"And why not?"

"My… girlfriend… requires my care after her injuries." He pronounced girlfriend like he pronounced all new words, as if he were tasting it. He seemed to like this one.

"Your girlfriend?!" Riker asked shocked. "Do you mean Ensign Martin?"

"Yes Commander" Data answered.

"So the rumors were true!"

"Commander Riker… my request."

"Right. Yes, I think the bridge can manage today without you."

"Thank you Commander. Data out." Turning to me, Data said "Now you can have as much time with me as you wish."

Smiling up at him, I took his hand and led him into my quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

"Koranna" Once we were inside my quarters Data turned me to face him. His hands rubbed lightly up and down my arms, creating friction to keep me warm. "You need to rest now." He placed a light kiss on my forehead. He was being so careful with me.

"Yeah… okay." I said, still shaking slightly. I could feel myself coming out of shock.

"I am not going anywhere. I promise."

"You've accessed information on how to be in a romantic relationship, haven't you?" I asked, smiling at him. "You seem to know what to do, what to say…"

"Yes" Data smiled at me, that small upturn of the mouth that had me melting inside. "I wish to make you happy."

"Well I'm not the same as all women. Lots of that stuff will work but, you'll have to adjust your programming to what I enjoy as you learn about it."

"Did I not do so during our friendship?"

"I suppose you did." I mused.

"For example" Data said, placing his hands on my waist and drawing me closer to him. "Physical affection is extremely important to you." Slowly Data brought his face down to mine, pausing before he brushed my lips. He ran his nose along mine and I could feel the hot breath from his mouth. Anything I had been thinking disappeared from my mind as I felt my brain turn to jelly. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself. Data then pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was less demanding than the last one. It was softer, more romantic. His hands moved from my waist to rest on my back, holding me firmly, but softly, against him.

After a moment I broke the kiss, having to regain my breath. "How is it you know exactly how to kiss me?" I asked with a smile. He brought his hand up to my face, wiping my lower lip with his thumb.

"I have been programmed with many different methods of pleasuring." He stated.

"Geordi did mention something to me about you being fully functional." I said with a chuckle.

"He was correct. I am." With that, he tilted my chin up, bringing my mouth back to his. This kiss was much more passionate. His tongue swiped my lower lip, asking for entrance. As soon as my lips parted, he plunged his tongue into my mouth, drawing a moan out of me. My hands moved from the back of his neck to his hair, soft and smooth between my fingers. Data's hands on my back tightened their grip before moving down to my ass. Lifting me off the ground like I weighed nothing, Data pushed me against the wall. Gasping, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine.

Data took my lower lip between his teeth, drawing another gasp out of me. Breaking our kiss, he began kissing and sucking along my neck. I let out another moan, my toes curling. I felt heat rush down to the area between my legs as my arousal heightened.

"Data, what are you thinking right now?" I panted.

"I seem to have… an information block… in my positronic net. I can only… think of you… and my desire for you." Data said between kisses.

"You desire me? Physically?" I asked, feeling my arousal spike as he spoke those words.

"Yes" he answered, stopping his ministrations on my neck and looking me in the eyes. "Very much." He brought his lips crashing into mine again. Bringing my tongue forward, I met his and they entangled. He tasted sweet, oh so sweet. The sweetness clouded my mind so I could think of nothing except him, his body, and his taste. Moving us away from the wall, Data led us over to the bed. His kisses were becoming heated, even more passionate. If I didn't know him better, I would have thought he was impatient.

He set me down on the bed, kneeling in-between my legs. His eyes burned in a way I had never seen before. If he were human, I would have said he looked hungry. His attention returned to my neck. He was teasing me now. Lightly, he took my earlobe between his teeth before softly kissing down my neck. I squirmed slightly under him, my breathing heavy. Data ran his tongue up the length of my neck until he reached my ear. "May I undress you?" he asked.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I could only nod. Data softly pressed his lips to mine while he reached back and unzipped my uniform. Once my uniform was unzipped, he gently slid it off my shoulders and down my arms. He removed himself from between my legs and pulled me up to stand with him. Moving to his knees, he slid my uniform down my legs, bringing my panties with it. I stood naked in front of him. Embarrassed, I felt a blush color my cheeks as I tried to cover myself.

Data kissed up my body, starting at my legs, making his way past my stomach, and, returning to his feet, up to my mouth. "There is no need to feel embarrassment. I find you quite attractive" he stated, giving me a soft kiss as he moved my arms away from the rest of my body. He glanced up and down my naked form. The hungry look in his eyes intensified.

"Do I now get to undress you?" I asked.

"As you wish" Data said with a smile, turning around to allow me to unzip his uniform. I placed kisses along his back as I pulled down the zipper, eventually letting the uniform fall to his feet. "That feels… very good." Data sighed, kicking off his shoes and turning around to face me. I inhaled sharply. He was gorgeous. His whole body was a light gold and hairless. Besides that, he looked completely human. His bare arms were muscular, his stomach flat and toned. My eyes strayed farther downward. He was completely erect and indeed looked fully functional.

"Is my physical appearance… pleasing to you?" Data asked me.

"Very" I said, pulling him back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his mouth down to mine. Our tongues met again, tangling together. In the heat of passion I stumbled backwards, causing us to fall back on the bed. Data placed one last kiss on my lips before he began to kiss downward. He kissed down my throat and along my collarbone, stopping at my breasts. Taking my right breast in his mouth, he circled his tongue along my nipple, drawing a moan out of me. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling gently. He skimmed his fingertips up my thigh, probing the entrance to my womanhood while still continuing his ministrations on my breasts.

Data was quickly learning what I enjoyed. He was paying attention to what made me squirm and moan, replicating those actions over and over. I was like putty in his hands. This was a level of pleasure I had never experienced before, never even thought possible. I could feel an orgasm building in my lower stomach. It wasn't going to be much longer. Moving his hand up to my clit, Data flicked it and sent me over the edge. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming and he held my hips tight as they rode out my orgasm.

As I came down from my orgasm, Data moved out from between my legs to lay next to me on the bed.

"Was that pleasurable?" he asked. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Yes Data. That was… wow." I turned to face him and propped myself up on my elbow. "Can you experience physical pleasure?" I asked.

"I have not been able to before. However I believe can now. I have been having a lot of new experiences lately. I experienced pleasure when you placed kisses on my back, so I can assume I will feel pleasure from other areas as well."

Hearing that, I smirked at him and pushed on his shoulder so he would lie on his back. Allowing me to take the lead, Data rolled over. I reached a hesitant hand out to touch his erection. Data shuddered lightly as I ran my fingertip from the base to the tip. Like the rest of him, it felt human. Taking his erection in my hand, I began to slowly stroke the length of it. Data let out a light moan.

"That feels… very pleasurable." He moaned. "Please… do not stop."

I continued rubbing, picking up speed. His hips began to move with my hand. With my other hand, I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him while I stroked. Data moaned into my mouth.

After a moment, I stopped, withdrawing my hand. "I take it that was pleasurable?" I asked with a smirk.

"Indeed. That was very pleasurable." Data said with a sigh.

"Data?" I asked. "Can you even orgasm?"

"I believe I can orgasm, but I cannot ejaculate" he answered, his eyes flitting back and forth as he accessed information on his design.

"Good. I wouldn't want to do this if you couldn't feel the same pleasure I do."

"I believe I will experience that pleasure" Data said, giving me a short sweet kiss. "I wish to make love with you now. I do not believe my desire will allow me to wait much longer."

I nodded and he climbed between my legs again. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, aligning himself at my opening. I let out a long, loud moan into his mouth as he slid in, filling me completely. Data broke the kiss, gasping. He rested his forehead on mine as he began to move his hips, slowly at first, then faster.

Data lifted my hips slightly, allowing him to penetrate deeper. I cried out in pleasure and my nails scratched down his back. He hissed slightly and picked up his pace, thrusting slightly harder. I moved my hips to meet his thrusts, the pleasure growing each time our hips met. He then kissed me passionately, taking a moment to slow his speed. He used his entire length, drawing more and more moans out of me. The pleasure was so intense it was almost agonizing. Suddenly he increased his speed, breaking our kiss and taking my face in his hands, his eyes meeting mine.

The constantly changing speed had me going nuts, and I was sure Data knew it. He was an amazing lover, hitting each of my pleasure points. He took me higher and higher and I knew when I fell it was going to feel amazing.

I felt my orgasm building at the base of my stomach again. I knew I was close.

"Data" I moaned. "Data I'm so close."

"Then fall" he told me. "Fall over the edge for me." He gave a few short, hard thrusts and I came, moaning Data's name. A moment later I felt Data twitch inside me. He let out a growl, moaning my name as he orgasmed. After he came down from his orgasm, he stared deep into my eyes for a moment, kissing my forehead before lifting himself off me. He lay next to me, holding me in his arms.

I knew in that moment there was no going back for me. No matter how far Data's emotions evolved, I would be here, and I would love him. Until the end of my days.

 _Let me know what you guys think! I love getting your reviews. There's more to come!_


	10. Chapter 10

Data lay next to me, holding me in his arms after we made love. I felt happier and more relaxed than I could ever remember feeling. He kissed the top of my head, lightly running his hand up and down my arm.

"That was amazing Data" I said, snuggling closer to him.

"I found that very pleasurable as well. Though that was not what I had in mind when I told you to rest." I laughed out loud. Was he making jokes? "I think my desire may have gotten away from me." He said almost sheepishly.

"So you really are feeling things." I said, rolling over so I was facing him, propping my head up on my elbow.

"Yes, I am definitely feeling things. I felt pleasure, and I feel… happy… that you are with me." He tilted my chin up so my mouth would meet his and he kissed me gently.

Our kiss was interrupted by the door chime. "Damn" I cursed under my breath.

"I will see who it is, Koranna. You stay and rest." Data lifted my hand, kissing the base of my palm. Getting up off the bed he picked up a towel from my stack of clean laundry and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed the open button on the door panel. The doors to my quarters slid open to reveal Counselor Troi. I was surprised she chose to stop by at a time like this. I would have thought she could feel my insane burst of emotions from across the ship.

"Hello Counselor" Data said. A look of shock crossed her face first, but then her face broke out in the biggest grin. I think the reason why I was feeling what I was feeling clicked for her.

"Hello Data" she said with a laugh. "I was just coming to check on Ensign Martin, but it looks to me like she's in good hands."

"Yes, I am taking very good care of Koranna." Data answered.

"I can tell." Deanna laughed. "Tell her to come see me in my office sometime tomorrow, when she's less… occupied."

"I will do that Counselor." Data replied.

"Goodbye Data" She said, still laughing. Great, we were going to become the joke of the entire ship. My doors slid shut after she walked away and Data returned to the bed, the towel still around his waist.

"She seemed to get a kick out of that." I said with a smile.

"She did seem to find my being here rather amusing."

"Data, I think what she found amusing was you answering my door half naked." I burst out laughing and he cocked his head to the side to consider this.

"You may be correct." I began to laugh even harder.

"Data, I have a question for you." I said, after my laughter subsided.

"You may ask me anything, dear."

"What is the most important thing I can do for you in this relationship?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Um… what was that book my mom had me read…" I paused, thinking for a moment. "Access information on the five love languages." I instructed.

"Accessing." His golden eyes flitted back and forth. "Out of all five possible choices, I think Quality Time is most important for me. It is likely that I will live much longer than you, so I desire as much time with you as you can give me."

"I never thought of that." I felt sad for a moment. Data wouldn't age with me…

"Is Physical Touch your primary love language?" Data asked me, pulling me out of my negative thoughts.

"I'm not sure, but as you've noticed, physical touch is very important to me." I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

"Yes, I have noticed." He kissed my forehead.

"Most people need at least a little bit of each love language though." Data nodded at me, clearly absorbing the information. "Data… you know couples usually tell each other things, right?"

"Yes, I am aware that many couples bond through talking."

"I feel like I don't know a lot about your past. Will you tell me about something in your past that was difficult for you?"

"Difficult for me? Do you mean something that was difficult for me to accomplish?"

"No Data. A… hardship in your life. It could be something you didn't accomplish, or a time when something bad happened."

"The closest thing I had to a hardship in my life before our argument was the death of my friend Tasha Yar. She was the head security officer here before Lieutenant Worf. We were on an away team on the planet Vagra II and she was killed by an evil entity."

"I'm sorry. That must have been horrible."

"I still feel her absence. Another… hardship I experienced was when I attempted to build another android. Lal did not function properly and I could not repair her."

"I'm sorry Data. It must be difficult being the only one of you."

"That is not true. I have a brother named Lore. His emotions are very unstable and they cause him to act irrationally. Lore has harmed many people."

"Well, you're very sweet, and your emotions don't seem unstable. I doubt you could hurt a fly."

"I am capable of using deadly force in self-defense. However, so far my emotions seem quite stable, though I am still trying to understand them."

"We humans never really understand our emotions. Most of being human is just experiencing them."

"I will keep that in mind, Koranna."

"You called me dear earlier. I rather liked that." I smiled mischievously at him.

"Then I will keep that in mind, dear" He returned my smile. "Will you tell me about a… hardship in your life?"

"Well… my childhood wasn't very good. I ran away from home at 16 to join Star Fleet. My mother would never have approved."

"Why did she not approve of your desire to join Star Fleet?"

"She didn't approve of my interest in space in general. She said my mind was up in the stars and not down on the planet where it belonged. She burned my books about space and tried to have me removed from my math and science classes. Luckily my teachers taught me in secret. She wanted me to be a good bride. It was such an… archaic view. She trained me to be a good homemaker… to cook, to sew. We didn't have a replicator. She refused to use one. She was convinced they emitted radiation that would kill us. She never even tried to understand me. My sixteenth birthday present from her was an arranged marriage, for crying out loud! She told me I was going to be married in a week… I had to get away. So… I ran away that night. I haven't spoken to her since." I felt a weight lift off my chest, a weight I hadn't even known was there. I hadn't talked to anyone about this before, and it felt good to let it out.

"You do not wish to be married?" Data asked me, frowning slightly. He looked almost… disappointed.

"Not at that time! I do want to get married eventually but to someone that I choose. I want to find love on my own. I wanted to… explore and live out my potential."

"You are on the correct ship for that end."

"That's why I was so excited to be assigned this posting! This was… everything I had dreamed of. We get to interact with hundreds of alien species and see things that no one has ever seen before! And then I met you… This is where I'm supposed to be." I placed my hand on his face, stroking my thumb along where his cheekbone would be.

"I am glad you were assigned here as well. I also feel a sense of belonging here on the ship." He turned his head to place a kiss on my palm. "You spoke of your mother, but not your father."

"My mother told me he was killed when I was two years old by a local group of Klingon thugs. I don't remember him. The only thing I have to remember him by is a locket with his picture in it. It was a gift from him for my first birthday."

"I was not aware there were Klingons on Alpha Centauri."

"That's why his death has always confused me. I never saw one, at least not until I came onboard the Enterprise. Maybe he left my mother and that's what she told me to make it easier. Maybe she didn't want me to feel abandoned." I gave Data a sad smile. "Though she isolated me anyway. I wasn't allowed to have any friends. I remember being at the Academy… I didn't know how to interact with anybody."

"I had the same problem. As I am not human, I had a difficult time interacting with the other cadets. Though I have made friends, here on the Enterprise, just as you have."

"More than friends" I grinned up at him.

"Indeed." Data took my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

"Thanks for talking with me. It's nice to learn about you. And… thanks for listening. I hadn't told anyone that stuff before."

"Of course. I will always listen to you."

I winced. A sharp pain spread up my arm where the bone had been broken.

"The pain inhibitors the doctor gave you are wearing off. You need to rest now, to allow your arm to heal."

"Will you leave once I'm asleep?"

"Only if you wish me to."

"I don't want you to go anywhere, please stay."

"Then I will stay." He gave me a kiss one the lips and then kissed my forehead. "You must sleep now." He pulled me close to him. I was more tired than I realized, beginning to fall asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. It felt good to have him lying next to me. His warmth lulled me to sleep. The last thing I remember thinking before I lost consciousness was that I never wanted him to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

Personal Log

Ensign Koranna Martin

Star Date 44212.5

It's been a month since I was injured on the away mission to assist the Tellurian vessel. All my physical injuries have healed and Geordi is now back to normal, which is a huge relief for me. I don't know what I would do without my mentor. I sometimes still have nightmares about Ensign Nguyen dying. That's the first time I'd ever seen someone die. Counselor Troi has me meeting with her once a week, and she says I've been handling everything rather well. Sometimes I think she's just telling me that just to be nice. We usually spend half of our session time talking about my relationship with Data. I guess that makes sense, since that's an important thing happening in my life right now. She tells me she enjoys how happy it makes me, and how happy Data seems to be. She's told me that she senses emotions within Data now, that there's a definite presence there, and that she can feel him continually evolving. I hope someday he'll be able to love me like I love him, but he's often expressed his doubt.

I've been extremely happy. Data is everything I ever could have wanted. He's attentive and caring and a great lover. We've become nearly inseparable. He spends almost every night in my quarters. I bet Spot misses him. What's nice about our relationship is it definitely isn't all physical. Don't get me wrong, the physical part is great. He understands how important that is to me. He is constantly hugging me or touching me, reminding me that he's there. He does other things for me as well. He brought me flowers the last week, white roses. Somehow he knew they were my favorite. What I think is most amazing about him is his ability to balance constructive criticism with words of encouragement. I've seen him be brutally honest with other crew members, not understanding that they were being hurt by his words, but it's different with me. He never says anything intentionally negative, not unless he has to. The more time he spends with me, the more he learns what I need to hear from him.

He teaches me a lot of things. We have lengthy discussions about the uses of dilithium crystals. He's trying to teach me how to play violin, though I'm afraid all I can make are squeaking sounds. He's pretty much given up on teaching me how to paint. I teach him about a lot too. I spend a lot of time teaching him about what it means to be human. As his emotions continue to develop, so do his senses of touch, taste, and smell. I'm helping him explore those new and enhanced senses. We try something different almost every night. Though Data doesn't need food to live, he's been enjoying tasting everything I've selected for him. He has a particular fondness for chocolate, which Counselor Troi found amusing. Data bought me a new perfume the other day, a lavender one. He tells me it's his new favorite scent.

The other crew members seem to be reacting positively to our relationship. Geordi has been our biggest advocate, helping Data to reorganize his schedule. Apparently he had been booked for double shifts before, since he didn't need rest. Now that he had me, Data had wanted to cut his work schedule in half. Most of the time he only has one shift per day. Sometimes there are emergencies, and there are times when Data has to go on away missions, but he has a lot more free time than he did before.

The Enterprise is currently exploring an unexplored area of the galaxy. It will be two days until we reach the nearest star system. I'm hoping there will be M class planets and new life. This is why I'm out here! To explore and learn! I feel so privileged to be here.

Personal Log

Lieutenant Commander Data

Star Date 44212.7

It has been a very long time since I have made a log entry. I have been spending most of my off duty time with Ensign Koranna Martin, my girlfriend. Being in a romantic relationship is very interesting. It is very different than any other type of relationship I have engaged in previously. I have many more obligations in this relationship. I must do many things to show her I care for her. However, I feel it is all worth it. I enjoy seeing her smile when I compliment her, or when I stop what I am doing just to kiss her. She has made great efforts to teach me what she needs. She has been very patient with me.

My emotions have continued to evolve. I have improved greatly at identifying what emotions I am feeling. There are many emotions I have not yet experienced. Anger is still foreign to me. The emotion I am most familiar with is happiness. Koranna makes me very happy. I am concerned that I will never be capable of loving her. However I know she still hopes that someday it will be possible.

My senses of touch and smell have become enhanced and I have developed the sense of taste. It is curious, tasting things. Koranna has been helping me to expand my palette. I have found that I greatly enjoy chocolate. Inspired of this, Koranna and I once used chocolate in a sexual context. I found that utilizing an extra sense during sexual relations increases stimulation and pleasure.

The other crew members seem to be reacting positively to our relationship. Commander Riker makes a lot of jokes. I have determined that he is jealous. Koranna is a beautiful woman. Geordi has helped me reorganize my duty schedule so that I have a significantly smaller amount of double shifts. Counselor Troi has given me much advice about being in a romantic relationship. She has been a great help.

I believe Spot has been missing my presence. I am in my quarters for an average of 6.4 minutes daily which gives me insufficient time to give her the attention she needs. I have been considering moving him to Koranna's quarters, as I spend more time there. She also cares very much for Spot. This has made me consider us moving in together. I am not attached to many of the objects in my quarters, and Koranna does not have very many possessions. I feel it is redundant for us to have separate quarters as I am never present in my own.

I have planned a special dinner for her in three night's time. Koranna is unaware of that fact. It is to be a surprise. I will ask if she would like us to move in together. Then perhaps I will know what it means to have a home.


	12. Chapter 12

Data lay in bed next to Koranna, watching her sleep. Her breathing was slow and steady. Data wondered what she was dreaming about and he wondered what it was like to dream. Though he did not need rest, he spent most nights in her quarters. He found it difficult to be away from her. Data was beginning to understand what it really meant to not age. It had not been determined how long he would continue to function. Koranna however, was mortal. Someday she would cease to exist. He did not like to think about it.

Data changed his thought processes to the dinner he was planning for Koranna tomorrow night. He was going to serve spaghetti with tomato and beef sauce. Koranna had told him it was her favorite food. He was also planning on serving a salad. He knew she did not like vegetables, but if he was going to prolong her life as much as possible, he had to make sure she ate them. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered her trying to feed her broccoli to Spot under the table while having dinner in his quarters.

He reached down and brushed the hair away from her face. He considered what he was going to serve for dessert. Perhaps chocolate ice cream. Ice cream was her favorite dessert. He went over the question he wanted to ask her in his mind again. 'Would you like to live together?' He felt almost… nervous thinking about it. He did not want her to say no, though he did not think she would. Staring at her sleeping form he felt that heat in his chest again. He had felt that a great many times this past month.

"I wish I could love you" he whispered, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Commander Riker to Commander Data." Data's communicator on his uniform went off. Koranna let out a soft moan and rolled over, but did not wake up.

"Data here" he whispered, tapping his communicator.

"Are you with Ensign Martin?"

"Yes, she is asleep." Data answered.

"Report to Transporter Room 3 from an away team. We've reached the first M class planet in this system. We've made contact with a humanoid species, the Lurnoids. We are to send a small delegation down to their planet to meet with their leaders."

"Aye, sir" Data acknowledged. He turned to look at Koranna. She was sleeping so peacefully. He did not wish to wake her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He did not think he would be gone long. Exploratory away missions were an hour or two at most. She would not even know he had been gone.

He gently and quietly got up off the bed, so as not to disturb Koranna. Sitting gingerly on the end of the bed he slipped his shoes on. Luckily he did not need to take the extra time to put on his uniform. Koranna had been too tired from her duties to engage in sex that evening. She had nearly fallen asleep in her uniform. Charting this new star system had many officers on board working double shifts.

Data stood to leave, taking one last look at Koranna lying in bed before striding out into the hall. A few moments later he arrived in Transporter Room 3.

"Nice to see you showed up in more than just a towel!" Riker exclaimed, greeting Data with a smile.

"That never gets old, sir" Data responded flatly, climbing onto the transporter. The away team consisted of Lieutenant Worf, Commander Riker, and himself. The small compliment definitely indicated an exploratory away mission. They were to attempt to make contact with the life forms on the surface. Any further interaction would constitute a larger away team.

"Set phasers to stun," Commander Riker ordered. "We've been warned that there are guerilla rebels on the planet. Three ready for transport."

"Aye sir." Chief O'Brian answered. "Energizing."

The world they landed on was jungle like. Trees stretched up as far as the eye could see and ferns covered the ground. Data's thoughts returned to Koranna. She would have found this environment beautiful. They often took walks through the arboretum together. Koranna had a fascination with anything alive, especially anything green. He wished she could have been here with him during this time of first contact.

"We are to wait here for the Lurnoid delegates. We were told two would meet us and lead us to their capitol city," Commander Riker explained.

"How advanced are the Lurnoids?" Data asked. "I have no record of their existence or any previous contact."

"Their starships have warp capabilities." Commander Riker answered.

"Though their weapons systems are about half a century behind ours." Worf stated.

"I miss a great deal when I am not on the bridge." Data sighed.

"You're too busy with that girl of yours!" Riker exclaimed with a laugh.

"It is likely that I will live much longer than Koranna. I find our time together… precious." Data answered. "I care for her very much."

"You do, don't you?" Riker asked. "You really do."

"I care for her more deeply than I have ever cared for anyone."

"Have you or Geordi been able to figure out why you can suddenly feel emotions?" Riker questioned.

"No. It is still quite a mystery. Though the intensity and complexity of my emotions has increased steadily."

At that moment they were approached by two bipedal humanoid life forms. The life forms were blue. They had purple eyes with diamond pupils and instead of skin they were covered in scales.

"We are the Lurnoids" one stated.

"I'm Commander William Riker first officer of the Federation starship Enterprise. This is the second officer Lieutenant Commander Data and our security officer Lieutenant Worf."

"I am Sham" the first one answered.

"I am Thine" the second one said. "Please follow us."

With a raise of his eyebrows Riker followed the Lurnoids into the jungle. Data and Worf followed behind him. This planet irritated Data's increased sense of touch. He could feel every plant that brushed against him, every branch that scratched his hand. He had learned there were good and bad parts to having more sensitive senses.

The away team was in sight of the capitol city when everything went wrong. Three Lurnoids jumped out from the bushes.

"We do not want contact with outsiders! Our leaders do not speak for us!" They yelled. They each fired a laser gun. The lasers hit the two Lurnoid delegates and Data, striking him in the head. Riker and Worf fired their phasers, hitting two of the three Lurnoids. The other dropped his gun and dashed back into the forest. Data collapsed, falling to the forest floor.

"Riker to Enterprise! We were ambushed! Beam us back now!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Engineering to Ensign Martin." Groaning, I rolled over in my bed.

"Ensign Martin here." I answered groggily. What time was it? I was cold. Why was I cold?

"Koranna… we need you to come to engineering right away. You don't need to change into uniform." Something was wrong, I could tell by the tone of Geordi's voice. I reached over for Data only to find the bed empty. Data… where was Data?! I bolted upright in bed.

"Geordi…" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just… come down to engineering." He answered, a heavy tone to his voice. I lead ball of dread dropped into my stomach. Something was very, very wrong.

Luckily I wasn't wearing anything too revealing, just a tank top and some pajama pants. I pulled on my shoes and bolted out my door, not even bothering to lock it. "Engineering!" I yelled, diving into a turbo lift. The long ride down to engineering was unbearable. Turbo lifts only have one speed. Situation after situation went through my mind, each more horrible than the last. By the time I reached engineering I half expected to see Data in pieces. Instead he was just laying unresponsive on a table.

"Data?" I asked, approaching the table. "Data?!" I shook him.

"He's unconscious, or his definition of it." Geordi came up behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Koranna, he'll be oka-"

"What happened?!" I yelled, turning to face Geordi, frightened tears streaming down my face.

"They went on an away mission. He was hit in the head with a laser. It overloaded his positronic net. The damage is beyond what I can repair. He may be able to repair the damage himself, but we can't be sure. I knew you'd be alarmed to wake up and find him gone and I didn't want to tell you over communicator." Geordi answered. I heard the concern in his voice. He was worried too. Of course he was, Data was his best friend. I shouldn't have snapped at him.

"Thanks Geordi." I gave him a weak smile and brushed away my tears. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"That's alright. I understand that you're upset. Do you want to go back to bed now?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep even if I tried. Can I stay here, with Data? So I'm here when… if he wakes up."

"Yeah, of course." Geordi pulled up a chair and I sat down, staring at Data's unconscious body. Geordi patted my shoulder once more before getting back to his duties. I folded my arms and set them on the table, resting my head on them. Why hadn't Data told me he was leaving? What if he couldn't repair the damage? The tears started flowing again. What if I didn't get to say goodbye?

Data sat up. What had happened? He tilted his head to the side, accessing his memory banks. They were on their way to the Lurnoid capitol city… a laser had fired… a sharp pain to his head… then blackness. He had been shot in the head with a Lurnoid laser gun. He turned his head… looking around. He was sitting on the floor and there was blackness all around him. All of a sudden a computer screen lit up on the other side of the black room. It was huge, taking up an entire wall. He was definitely not on the Enterprise. He furrowed his brow and ran a diagnostic check on his positronic net. He was damaged, but his brain was repairing itself. So was this… a dream? He had never dreamt before.

He cautiously got to his feet, brushing himself off. The only clue he had as to what was going on was the computer screen, so he approached it. After he got within a few feet of it, a face popped up on the screen. It was Dr. Soong.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing working?" His finger reached out and tapped the screen. "Personal Log. Dr. Noonian Soong. The year is 2337 and I have finished building you, my android. I intentionally hid this log from you because I wanted you to have the human experience of growth. This log is probably the first dream you've had. You'll have more. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd ever reach this level of cognitive development.

I bet you think you don't have emotions. That's not exactly true. I installed a hidden emotions chip. I designed it so you would discover your emotions through growth. I programmed this log to show up as a dream at a critical stage in your emotional development. I'm sure your emotions had been growing slowly over the past few years. If the speed of your developing emotions has increased, that means that you've met someone special. Yes, you are designed to love. Why would I endow you with multiple methods of pleasuring if you couldn't enjoy the pleasure?" Doctor Soong laughed and raised his eyebrows at the screen.

"You can't access all of the chip right now. Some of that you'll have to figure out on your own. I know you'll get it, I did make you pretty smart. You should be seeing an increase in your senses too. I wasn't able to make you fully human. You'll never be able to use contractions (I could never get that program right) and you'll never be able to have children, but you can feel. If you're here because of a special girl… or boy, I'm not here to judge, tell them you love them. You'll live forever, they won't." The screen went black. Data felt the heat in his chest again, even more powerful this time. He pictured Koranna's face in his memory. He knew… he loved her.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, Koranna." Counselor Troi sat next to me. "You need rest. You've been here for 12 straight hours."

"I can't leave him." I looked her in the eye. "You know that. I love him."

"I know you love him. And he loves you in his own way too." She tried to console me.

"You know he doesn't. He can't. I know he cares for me… but he can't love me. He can never love me!" I began crying, the tears streaming down my face. "He left… he just left and he didn't say anything! What… what if he's dead?!" Sobs began to wrack my body. "It's like he didn't care… he didn't care…"

Counselor Troi wrapped her arms around me. "It's going to be alright." I turned my head into her shoulder, sobbing, staining her suit with saltwater. "You love him so much. I'm sure he knows how you feel."

I sniffed, stopping the flow of tears. "Thanks Deanna. You don't have to stay with me you know."

"I know, but Data's my friend too, and I'm worried about him. And I'm worried about you. You're right though. I have to get back to my other duties. I'll see you later Ensign Martin." She squeezed my shoulder. "It'll be alright." I watched her as she walked away, turning the corner out of engineering. I rested my head on the table again.

All of a sudden, Data sat up, turning his head from side to side. "I am on the Enterprise." He stated, getting up off the table. He turned to look at me. "Koranna."

"Data" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"I seem to be functioning within normal parameters. In other words, I am fine," he answered.

"Good." I felt anger flash through my blood. He was fine, totally fine. Yet he had me down here worrying about him, when he hadn't even told me he was going away! "I'm glad you're fine you STUPID FUCKING ANDROID!" I pushed him back.

"Why are you angry?" he asked confused.

"You LEFT ME. You just LEFT! You didn't tell me where you were going! I woke up to hear that you were hurt, perhaps beyond repair!" I screamed. Geordi had come over to check on Data, but after seeing my rage, he turned around and walked the other way.

"You were sleeping. I did not wish to wake you."

"You did not… you did not wish to wake me?!" I laughed. My laugh was cold and harsh. "Did you even consider how I might feel if you died?! You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye!"

"I did not think that anything would happen to me," he responded.

"But something DID! And you almost DIED! And I wouldn't have gotten to tell you that I love you! I love you, you… you fucking idiot!" I began crying again. "I would have been devastated if you died… and I wouldn't have even gotten to say goodbye." I fell to the floor sobbing.

Data lifted me off the ground and held me close to him. "I love you too."

I sniffed, wiping my tears away from my face. "You… what?"

"I love you too."

"You… you can't" I was confused. He told me he couldn't love me, probably couldn't ever love me.

"I can." He kissed my forehead. "Dr. Soong installed a secret emotion chip in my positronic net. I had… a dream… while I was unconscious. It was a personal log of Dr. Soong's. He told me I was meant to feel these emotions and they were to develop over time. That is why I did not have access to the chip right away."

"So you can love?"

"Yes, I can love. And I love you." He leaned down and kissed me, lightly pressing his lips to mine. My anger dissolved in that moment, giving way to relief and joy.

"Koranna, do you have time for dinner?" he asked me.

"How can you think of eating at a time like this?" I asked, surprised. "You were just critically injured!"

"I am functioning normally, and I would enjoy having dinner with you." He smiled at me, a little wider than usual.

"Data, I'm in my pajamas." I laughed, still slightly crying.

"That is of no importance. I was planning a special dinner for you tonight, and you will have it," he insisted.

"Geordi, can I take him home?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah Koranna, go ahead. We don't need you down here. You're relieved of duties for today." Geordi smiled back at me.

"Data this is amazing." I gasped. He had put me in the bedroom while he prepared dinner. I attempted to poke my head out once, but he wrestled me back in, tickling me into submission.

"You stay in there" he had told me, so I sat, pouting on the bed. But when he led me out, I understood why he had wanted to keep it a surprise. There were candles everywhere, and the table was beautifully set.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked. I didn't think he could possibly impress me more than he already did.

"Spaghetti with meat sauce, garlic bread, and caesar salad."

"And dessert?"

"Chocolate ice cream."

"You've thought of everything!" I exclaimed, turning to face him. "This is… amazing. What's the occasion?"

He leaned down and kissed me, bringing me closer to him. "I have a very important question to ask you."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Data took a deep breath. "Would you like to move in together, to build a home together?" he asked me.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him close. "Yes, more than anything."

"Then tomorrow I will move the appropriate items from my quarters."

"Including Spot?" I asked with a laugh.

"Of course Spot will move with me. Is that… alright?"

"More than alright. I love Spot!"

"And I love you" He pressed his lips softly to mine.

"I love you too" I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to mine. He kissed me deeply, holding me close to him. I broke the kiss to catch my breath, resting my forehead against his. "I think I would like an appetizer before dinner." I said with a smile.

"What would you like?" Data asked.

"You." My green eyes met his golden ones.

"That would be acceptable." He smiled at me, as I took his hand and led him into the bedroom.


End file.
